Stuck Between A Rock and A Hard Place
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Bella's cousin Blaire's moving in with her uncle just in time for Bella's wedding. When she meets Embry she learns mor about Bella's new family and now she has to choose a side. For my sister Steph
1. Chapter 1

"Blaire!" My Aunt called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I ran down stairs and my Aunt Renee and her husband Phil were waiting for me. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. I just have a few more things."

"Alright do you need help?"

"Nope I'm good. Thanks!" I ran back up and finished my packing. "All good!" I yelled. Phil and Renee came up and helped me get all my stuff into the car.

I was moving in with my Uncle Charlie. Not that I don't like Renee and Phil. It's just Charlie's my blood uncle. In fact he and my cousin Bella are the only family I have left. My parents were killed in some accident a while back. Renee and Phil were the closest so I went with them until now. I wanted to spend more time with my actual family so I talked with Renee and I decided to move to Forks. It worked out pretty good because Bella's getting married. Giving me another reason to fly out to Forks and Charlie'll have the space for me.

We got on the plane and I was texting Bella the whole time. She was gonna be there and be the one to drive me to the house. I was really excited. I use to go there when my dad would go to visit Charlie. Bella and I were real little though so I don't remeber much. I do remeber the forests and the beaches though. Maybe I put my new camra to use there.

I must of fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to Renee shaking me awake.

"Blaire. Blaire wake up. We're here." I got up and grabbed my stuff. We walked out and I looked all over for Bella and Charlie. I found Bella and she waved at me.

"Bella!" I ran over to her and almost knocked her over when I hugged her.

"Woah there. I don't need to be getting married in a cast."

"Sorry. It's so good to see you." I said laughing.

"Good to see you too Blaire. Man you've gotten so much bigger."

"I'm only a year younger than you." I said laughing.

"Hey Blaire." Charlie came over.

"Uncle Charlie!" I said hugging him. "You're looking good."

"Last time I saw you, you were waaaay smaller." I laughed.

"I was what 6?"

"Hey. Way to just leave us lost." Renee said as her and Phil came up to us.

"Sorry."

"Well. Let's go we've got people who can't wait to see you." Bella said.

"Alright." Bella and Charlie helped me put everything in the back of Bella's truck. "Nice truck."

"Thank you. Bout time my truck got some love." I laughed as we got in and Bella drove off.

"So how's Florida?" She asked after a while.

"Nice. Too sunny for me though."

"Then you'll love Forks. It's cloudly alot."

"Alright. Can't believe you're getting married soon."

"Yep. You're next." We both started laughing.

"That would require me to have a love life latly."

"Well hey, new town, new people, new life. Think of it that way."

"You're right. Hey I might find someone at school."

"See. There you go. Trust me I use to be the lonley single girl remeber? Like 3 years ago I was complaiing to you about how my love life sucks."

"Ya don't remind me. You kept me up for hours. And I had finals some of those times." She started laughing.

"Well feel free to keep me up for hours telling me how great it is here." I chuckled a little.

"You know you just set yourself up for torture right?"

"Ya I know. That-that was stupid. Why the hell did I say that?" She said to herself. She laughed a little.

I miss hanging out with Bella. That's what I miss about the past. It's good to see that even though we haven't seen each other in person for years we're still close.

We talked the rest of the time. We talked about just about anything. She told me her soon to be sister-in-law was throwing a party cause I'm moving to town. That she would do just about anything to have a party.

"And here we are. Home sweet home. Charlie moved out of the master bedroom. When I'm gone he's gonna move into my room."

"That's nice. Why did he move out of the master?" I asked getting out.

"So you have more room."

"Oh. Alrighty then. I better get my butt unpacked huh?" She started laughing at me again.

"Ya. Here let me help." We carried my stuff to my room and she helped me unpack. I laid out my white bedding and put my clothes in the dresser. Everything else I had I just put on shelves or where ever I could.

"Well that was easier. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna call Alice and see what's going on."

"Alright." I said as I slid my suiet cases under my bed. I got up and walked back down stairs. I went towards the kitchen and almost ran into Bella.

"Ok this needs to stop cause I am prone to getting hurt very easily. Umm Alice is gonna be here soon. She wants to get you dressed up. Good luck. I'll miss you."

"Why?"

"You're not very girly. I mean you are but you're not at the same time. Alice also tends to go over board."

"Ok?"

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Bella said. "Hey guys come on in. Blaire!" I walked over and saw a girl about mine and Bella's age and then a really tall guy. "This is Alice and then Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Alice said hugging me. "You're even prettier than Bella said."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you guys too."

"Well we'll leave Alice to it. Good luck Blaire." Then they left.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. Come on." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged my upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Alice. I look..."

"Hot?"

"Yeah." Alice curled my long, dark brown hair and it was much better than I could of done. She gave me a black tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"See. I'm not so bad."

"Yeah. You're amazing."

"Alright come on then. Everyone's waiting." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down stairs.

"Wow Alice. Good job."

"Thank you." Alice said.

"She did a better job than I would of." I said.

"You look lovely Blaire. You and Bella sure do look a like." Edward said.

"Thanks. Bella's way prettier than me though."

"I think you look nice. Let's go." Bella said and we all got in Edwards car. It was really nice."So Alice, who's all coming?"

"Our friends from school, and then Charlie wanted my to invite the guys from La Push."

"Are they gonna show?"

"I don't know. I guess so from what Sam said."

"Alright. Nothing had better happen though."

"Nothing's going to happen Bella." Edward said. "We've got things under control."

"Alright."

When we got to their house it was huge. It was really nice too. Now that's a house I would wanna live in.

"Come on Blaire. You can meet everyone else." Alice said getting out.

"You mean there's more?" I said and got out.

We went inside and it was wonderful. It was decorated too. My guess is for the party.

"Guys come meet Blaire!" Alice said. Then five others walked into view.

"Blaire thses are my parents Esme and Carlise." Edward said.

"Nice to meet Blaire. Bella talks about you alot." Carlise said. I laughed.

"That's my brother Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said and nodded my head.

"Oh come on if you're related to Bella than you're family." Emmett came over and hugged me, picking me up in the process.

"Damn you're strong." I said and he put me down.

"You're not exactly heavy Blaire. You weight less than me." Bella said.

"Well people are going to start showing up soon. Why don't you guys go wait." Alice said.

The rest of us went into a big room that looked liek it was for having a party.

"This is a really nice place Edward."

"Thank you."

"The guys are here Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Be right back guys." Bella ran to the front and came back with a bunch of guys. Grr. Bella when we were talking about me having a love life here that doesn't mean I wanna start looking now.

"Blaire, this is the La Push gang. Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, and then Embry." Bella said.

"Hey Blaire!" Seth said waving.

"Hi."

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Edward said.

"Yeah sure." Then they left.

"So you're Bella's cousin?" Jared said.

"Yep. Charlie's my uncle."

"I see. Well it's really nice meeting you." I looked over at Embry and he was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I said. Quil elbowed him and he seemed to snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Ok?"

"Hey Blaire!" Alice came running in. "Everyone else is showing up so I'm gonna start the music. Got a song in mind?"

"Umm what about 'Wop' by J Dash?"

"Alright. You guys can have fun you know."

Then she went and turned the song on. When it started I started dancing. More people came in after a little bit. Bella's class mates I believe. They started joining in. Some of the guys started dancing. Bella came out half way through the song and I made her do the wop with me. It was kind of funny because she doesn't normally dance like that. Even after that song that Embry guy didn't do anything. He just stood on teh side lines. I went over to him. I was gonna get him to do somthing.

"Hey what's wrong. You don't dance?"

"Not normally." Then 'Walk It Out' came on.

"Come on I know you know this one."

"So?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"You're gonna walk it out." Then I started dancing. "Come on." He shugged his shoulders and then joined in. He was having fun too.

"You're good." He said.

"That's because I know how to have fun!" He laughed. Paul came over to us.

"Having fun?" He said. He gave Embry a weird look.

"Shut up." Embry said. Paul put his hands up.

"Hey not trying to start anything. I've just never seen you dance."

"I made him." I said.

"Oh. Now THAT explains it."

"Shut up ok." Embry said.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Then I went in the kitchen and found Bella.

"Hey Blaire. Having fun?"

"Yes I am. This was a great idea."

"What do you think of Embry?"

"Embry?" I looked back at him, still talking to Paul. "He's nice. Why?"

"Trust me. He likes you, alot. You guys should hang out."

"Hey! I put up with you not having a love life for a while, so don't push me into one so you don't have to deal with me." She laughed.

"I'm not. I'm being serious. He really likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Umm have you seen the way he looks at you? And he's only been here for about 30 minutes."

"Alright? Well I'm going back out. Come dance with me."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone left Bella said she was staying over at the Cullens. So Embry offered to take me home.

"So Blaire, you just move in with Charlie?"

"Yep today."

"Nice. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ok well fisrt I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out and listen to the whole thing."

"Ok? Promise."

"Alright. Well at La Push there's this ledgend. About these warriors or shifters in teh tribe. Pretty much liek werewolves."

"Alright?"

"Well just stay there." He went in the woods and heard something and started running over.

"Are you ok!" I said but when I got there there was a giant wolf! "What the hell?" I was startled but I wouldn't say I was about to start running. I did step back due to some shock though. The wolf went further in and then Embry came back.

"Well you didn't run that's a good sign."

"Ok. Don't take this the wrong way but...WHAT THE HELL! Was that wolf you?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I feel a little bit better now."

"That's not all."

"There's more!"

"Yes. Will you just listen?" I took a deep breathe and started to calm down.

"Ya."

"Ok. So with all that there's also something called imprinting. It's when I wolf meets his soul mate."

"Ok?"

"I imprinted on you." Then something clicked.

"That's why Bella was telling me to hang out with you more."

"Wait you're ok with this?"

"Eh. I guess you're not that bad." I said laughing. He gave me a weird look. "I'm kidding! Just let me get use to the idea first."

"Deal. Now I think I might wanna get you home before Charlie kills me."

"Ya that would suck." He walked me the rest of the way home and by the time we got there it was pretty late.

I walked in and saw Charlie alseep on the couch. I quietly went up to my room and changed into my sky blue pajamas pants and a white tank top. I got in bed and went to sleep. I think I'm gonna to like it here.

"Blaire?" I heard Charlie say. He sounded like he just woke up. I rolled over and he looked like it.

"Yeah?" I sounded tired as well.

"When did you get home last night?"

"Round umm, 10 I think? Embry walked me home last night."

"What about Bella?"

"She stayed there last night."

"Alright. Well I'm heading out. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok." I laid my head down and went back to sleep.

About an hour later I heard knocking. I groaned and got up to answer the door. I opened it to find Embry.

"Ya?" I said yawning.

"Morning sleepy head." He said.

"Watch it! I'm not a morning person." I said going into the kitchen. He followed me and closed the door behind him. What do you want wolf boy?" I said quietly laughing to myself as I got a glass of water.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Bella's wedding's only a litle over a week away."

"I know. It's awsome right? The Cullens are already like family to me."

"About that. Look Blaire you should know-" Then Bella came in.

"Hey Blaire," She turned around. "And Embry? Did he stay here last night or something?"

"No he woke me up."

"Ah. Well umm, Embry, Sam and I were talking and later you and Blaire need to meet me at the Cullens. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure." Embry didn't sound very happy. In fact everytime there was a Cullen around or they wer mentioned, he didn't seem to thrilled.

"Do you hate the Cullens or something?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"It's...complicated." Embry said.

"Ok? You wanna tell me about it?" He looked at Bella.

"You wanna just take her now?" Bella shook her head. Embry looked back at me. "You wanna get dressed or stay in your pajamas?"

"I really don't care right now."

"Then come on." Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me to her truck. Embry hopped in next to me.

Bella drove us to the Cullens. Edward came out like he knew we were here already. I got out and followed him and Bella Embry being behind me. I went in and sat in the living room. All the other Cullens joined us.

"Blaire. It's good to see you again." Esme said.

"Hi Esme." I got up and hugged her.

"Blaire, Embry told you about the pack last night right?" Edward asked.

"Ya. You guys know to?" I asked.

"Yes. There's a reason for that. Embry." I looked at Embry, who was standing next to me.

"Our pack protects human. We protect them from vampires."

"Vampires?" I was confused. I wasn't sure if they were serious or just pulling my leg with this one.

"Ya. Look Blaire." Bella had Carlise come over and show me his fangs. I even checked if they were legit. Embry was kind of nervous at that.

"Wow. So wait, you're marring a vampire?" I looked at Bella.

"Yep."

"Awsome."

"At least you can see Blaire." Edward said putting his arm around Bella's waist. She nodded smiling.

"This town is really fucked up isn't it?" I said laughing. They all busted into laughter.

"Ya I guess it is." Edward said.

"Guess? Hell all we're missing is a couple of goblins." Emmett said. They all laughed.

"Those arn't real right?" I asked.

"No."

"Ok." I said releavied and started laughing too as everyone laughed harder.

My new found family was weird but it was something I thought of as a good thing. My life sure won't be boring anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's weddings tomorrow, so the whole day I was suckered into wedding stuff with Alice and Bella. It was sorta fun. They explained Bella's situation to me so I was enjoying the time we had left togeather.

Alice wouldn't let anyone see the dress until the day Bella was going to wear it. Alice and Bella helped me pick out the dress I'd be wearing. It was a strapless black and white dress that went to my knees, with a black sash around the waist.

I came out in it and showed everyone.

"Wow Blaire." Bella said. "It looks amazing on you."

"Really? Alice picked it out."

"I like it." Embry said. He was sitting backwards in a chair. He gave me a smile and I smiled back at him. Something about him just made me smile. Edwards started laughing a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh. Forgot something." Bella said. "Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future, then Jasper can control emotions."

"So you heard everything I was just thinking?" I looked at Edward. He smirked.

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't say anything." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Ok now go change back into you're normal clothes. We still need that to look perfect for tomorrow." Alice said.

"Right. Be right back." I went back into the room and changed into a blue tank top and jean shorts. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked out, leaving the dress on the bed ready for Alice to hide it again.

I walked out to everyone. They were all spread out and talking to themselves.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I looked and saw Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alice walk down before me and Charlie."

"I do?"

"Yep. You two are the brides maids." She said laughing a little.

"I should kill you right now." She laughed.

"You love me too much." She said hugging me. I hugged her back laughing with her.

"A little too much sometimes."

"Go talk to Embry." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away and nodded. She went back to Edward and Alice and then I saw Embry sitting in the chair, facing the other way this time. I walked up behind him.

"Hey hey." I said in his ear. He jumped and turned around. "Scared you." I said laughing.

"No you didn't" He said with a smirk like he was trying to play it off.

"Yeah ok." I said. "So what do you wanna do?"

"You don't want to hang with Bella and the Cullens?"

"Well if you don't wanna hang with me then that's fine I can jus-"

"No! It's alright. Why don't I show you the beach?"

"Awsome! Come on then!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "Bye guys! Bella tell Charlie I might be late!"

"Ok!"

"Come on Embry!" I said running towards the car. We were laughing.

"You really wanna go to the beach don't you?" He said.

"I LOVE beaches. It's one thing I miss about living with Renee."

We got in the car and he drove up to La Push. It was so pretty here. Other than the cold weather it's perfect. Quiet, less people, the forests, everything.

We got out and I looked around.

"This place is awsome!" I looked back at Embry. He smiled before running to me and throwing me over his shoulder. "Embry!" I yelled while laughing. "Put me down!"

"Ok." He ran over to the water.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Are you sure? I thought you loved the beach?"

"I don't have anything to change into!"

"You can borrow somthing from my house!" And with that he 'slipped' and we both fell in the water. I came up and wiped the wet hair out of my face.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Its cold!" Embry laughed.

"Here. I'm warm." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you so warm?"

"It's a wolf thing."

"Ah, now I get it."

"What?"

"You knew the water was cold. Very nice move."

"What?" He gave me a confused look.

"Wow. Any other guy who like you would of caught that." I laughed a little. "I thought you dropped me in the water so I would get cold. Then you would have an excuse to hold me."

"Oh gotcha. That wasn't the point but it makes sense." He chuckled.

"This place is nice, but I need to get back. I gotta get lots of sleep tonight."

"No problem." He didn't sound that happy. "I'll take you to change and take you there."

"Alright."

We started to head back.

"Can I drive?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh! The keys are still in there!" Then I started running towards the truck.

"Hey!" Embry came after me. "That's my car! Not your's!" I started laughing.

I made it there first and got in the drivers seat. The keys were in there. When Embry got here he was out of breath.

"Please? I have my license. I know how to drive." He looked at me.

"Ok. Come on I'll drive to my house, you drive to Charlie's. Deal?"

"Deal." I scooted over and let him in.

"Alright. To my place it is." Then he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to his house and he stopped me before we got out.

"Um, I just want you to know that, my mom, doesn't know about the whole wolf thing. I don't want her to know. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Then let's go." We got out of the car and I followed him into the house.

"Mom! I'm back." He closed the door behind me.

"Embry! We seriously need to talk about your-" She saw me and froze. "Who's this?"

"This is Blaire. We were hanging out at the beach and I was going to let her change before I took her home."

"You better come right back. I mean it."

"Yes mom."

He led me upstairs to his room and gave me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks. Why did your mom kinda freak out like that?"

"She's always like that. She doesn't know about the whole thing so she get mad because I'm sneaking off and going out with Sam and them."

"She doesn't know you're a wolf?"

"Nope. I don't want her too. It doesn't concern her."

"Alright." I didn't want to push the subject. It seemed to bother him.

"You can change in here. I'll be outside the door."

"Alright." Then he left the room.

I took my clothes off and changed into Embry's as fast as I could. His shirt smelled like him and I smiled. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"Clear." I said. He opened the door and ushered me out of the room.

"Now you can drive home."

"Yes!" I ran out and go into the driver seat of the seat. Embry followed after me.

"Ok. I'm begging for you not to crash. This is all I've got."

"You're a super fast, giant wolf, yet you're afraid of me crashing your truck?"

"This truck is my baby. Now come on before my mom freaks out again."

I started the truck and drove home to Charlie's.

The whole way Embry and I just talked. With Embry I could talk about anything I wanted to. It was like I had known him all my life. I wished I met him sooner. I feel like everything's perfect when I'm with Embry. Like there was nothing keeping us apart.

When we got to Charlie's I shut the truck off.

"I had a great day Embry."

"I didn't." I gave him a confused look for a moment. I was a little upset. "I had an amazing day." I smiled then.

"Thanks for the fun." I scooted closer and hugged him. I pulled away for a moment and I noticed him getting closer to me.

I felt his lips on mine and I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt like this was right. There was nothing in the world that could compare to the feeling. Nothing in the world could stand in our way.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No. Don't be." He smiled.

"Well I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya then." I said and got out and went inside.

"Charlie! I'm home!" I ran upstairs and into Bella's room. I've been crashing in her room for a while now.

Bella was in there packing up the last of her things.

"Need some help?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Sure. Can you get those books?" She said pointing to her desk.

"Yep."

Her and I packed up everything but her bedding and a lamp. She was set. Then Edward came from window.

"I'm gonna go change." I said and headed to my room.

I changed into a white tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts.

I was pulling my hair up into a messy bun when my phone went off. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Blaire can I asked a favor?"

"Sure she said scared." I said laughing.

"I know you're going to the wedding with Embry but think we could share you?"

"What?" I chuckled a little.

"I don't have a date so I mean could I be like your other date?"

"Have you asked Embry?"

"Yeah. He started laughing at me and said to call you."

"Ok well I think I can make time for both of you."

"Awesome! Thanks Blaire. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Then I hung up and put my phone on the charger. Then I went back to Bella's room.

"Now go, before they break my house."Bella said as she pushed Edward towards the window. He turned around and smiled.

"I'll see you at the alter."

"I'll be the one in white." Bella said. I let out a small laugh and they laughed too. Then Edward left, leaving Bella and me.

"So I've got a double date to your wedding." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep I'm going with Embry and Seth."

"You know double dating isn't having two-"

"Yeah I know." I looked around. "I'm gonna miss you around here."

"You can always visit me."

"I know. Well we better get to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yep. Come on. Last night in this house."

Bella and I got under the covers and went to sleep. We did this when we were kids. We were this close to each other. We still were. I really hope things don't change too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Last night wasn't a really good night. Bella had a nightmare that kept her up. We were at the Cullen's getting ready. Alice and I were dressed in our dresses and Alice was working on Bella.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" She said covering Bella's bags.

"Sorry. Nightmare." Then Rosalie came in.

"Need any help? I could do her hair."

"Blaire can you go get the dress from the closet? We need it in here."

"Sure." Alice has a closet the size of a room. So by the time I found the dress and came back Bella's hair was almost done.

When they finished Renee and Charlie came on.

"Oh my, look at you! You're so beautiful." Renee said. She looked at me. "Oh my Blaire you look incredible."

"Thanks. Esme did my hair." My hair was similar to Esme's I just had more of my hair up.

After Renee and Charlie gave the hair piece to Bella we all helped her into her dress and go ready for the wedding to start.

When everyone was ready Alice and I walked down first. Alice then sat down next to Jasper and I sat down by Seth and Embry.

The wedding was amazing. Bella walked in her heels just fine. She was smiling the whole time. She looked so happy.

I was happy for Bella. She finally found someone she loved and could spend her life with.

~o~

The reception was fun. I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward. Mostly with Seth and Embry though.

I was hanging around with Seth and Embry.

"He's here." Seth said and Embry nodded.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Jake." Embry said. "Let's see if this goes well."

"Sorry but we've gotta make sure nothing happens." Seth said.

"It's fine. Least you two were fun." They chuckled a little.

Before he left I gave Embry a hug and he kissed me. Then they ran off to where Jake was.

"I see you and Embry are doing well." I turned around and saw Emmett.

"Yep."

"If he hurts you just let me know." He said smiling big.

"You're not gonna hurt him." He started laughing.

"Not unless he hurts you."

"Go dance!" I said laughing.

"Well them come on." He grabbed me and I danced with him and Rosalie.

After a little bit we heard arguing.

Edward and the others ran fast over and I ran as fast I could.

I got there as Seth pulled Jake from Edward and Bella. I ran over to Bella and looked at Jake. He sure has changed since I saw him.

Embry was with the other boys.

"Hey Blaire!" Jared said.

"Hey Jare." I smiled at him for a moment.

"Jacob let's go. We're leaving." Sam said. Jake glared at Edward before leaving, shoving Sam in the process. The boys then followed Sam into the woods, all but Seth and Embry.

"Embry, Seth! Let's go!"

They both hugged me before leaving with the others.

Well hows that for an ending. I helped Bella get ready to leave for her honeymoon.

"I think you should wear this." I said holding up and light golden dressed. "It's classy." She just laughed at me.

"Alright." She got changed and we went out for her to leave.

I gave them both a hug goodbye before they got in the car. As her and Edward left everyone waved them off.

Now I was on my own. The Cullens said I could come around anytime I wanted. Esme said I was part of their family too. I felt like were.

~o~

I stayed to the Cullens that night. Alice asked Charlie and he said yes. I liked spending time with the Cullens. Esme was like another mom to me. Alice and Emmett were like older siblings too. I spent almost a month there.

I got dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts. I had a light blue two piece swimsuit underneath. I put on my flip flops and grabbed my grey hoodie before heading out to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dang Alice caught me.

"I was gonna go to the beach."

"Oh, going to see Embry huh?"

"Maybe I was."

"Are you and him dating?"

"I don't know. We act like it."

"So ask him about it."

"I will but first I have to leave."

"Here" She threw something at me. I managed to catch a pair of keys? I looked at her. "Take my car. Better than walking." I smiled and thanked her before running out before she could stop me again.

I got in the car and drove out to La Push. I was meeting up with the pack. I mostly was going to hang out with Seth and Embry.

When I got there some of the boys were playing soccer, some were laying around, and Seth, Embry, Jacob, and Leah were sitting around.

"Hey guys." I said coming over and sitting next to Embry. Every seems a little down. "What's wrong?" Then Jake got up and left.

"Jake was ranting about Bella becoming a vampire and how he's gonna kill Edward again." Seth said.

"How'd that go this time?" I asked.

"Sam stepped in this time." Embry said.

"Nice."

"So how are you doin Blaire?" Seth asked.

"Pretty good. Alice gave me her car for the day."

"Awesome." Embry said.

"I call driving to dinner!" Seth said getting up and running towards the car. We all started laughing.

"I've still got the keys!" I yelled.

"Dang it!" We heard Seth yell. He must have found out I locked it. We all laughed even harder.

"So Seth and I are still invited?" Leah asked.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I asked.

"Just thought you and Embry might want some alone time."

"Well let's get going before Seth busts a window open." Embry said.

We all got up and headed for the car. Embry threw Seth in the backseat and I drove us into town. I lied hanging with Seth, Leah, and Embry. They were my friends too.


End file.
